Thomas Creator Collective Episodes
The Thomas Creator Collective is an award winning fan-made series promoted by the official Thomas & Friends YouTube channel. The series is filmed by several fans of the franchise and promoted by Mattel, with one new episode released every Friday. The series began on November 6th, 2015 with the release of the first episode. Episodes # Secrets of the Stolen Crown - November 6, 2015 - December 4, 2015 # The Great Snow Storm of Sodor - December 4, 2015 - December 23, 2015 # Gordon's Grand Adventure - January 22, 2016 - February 12, 2016 # Rescue the Runaway - February 26, 2016 # Racers on the Rails - March 18, 2016 - April 15, 2016 # Philip's Bumpy Branchline - April 22, 2016 # The Fast and the Fizzleboxes - April 29, 2016 - May 27, 2016 # Thomas and the Troublesome Trucks - June 3, 2016 # Henry's Fire Rescue - June 10, 2016 - June 17, 2016 # Night of the Diesels - June 24, 2016 - July 15, 2016 #DC Super Friends MINIS - July 21, 2016 #Brother Bother - July 29, 2016 #The Great Chase - August 5, 2016 #Sodor's Finest - August 12, 2016 - September 2, 2016 #Bridge Jump and Triple Race - September 9, 2016 #The Steam Games - September 16, 2016 - October 7, 2016 & January 20, 2017 #Spooky Sodor - October 14, 2016 - November 4, 2016 #Accidents will Happen and The Not So Grand Prix - November 11, 2016 #Thomas's Tall Tale - November 18, 2016 #A Bad Day for Vinnie - November 25, 2016 #Gordon Goes Native - December 2, 2016 #Axel Takes a Tumble - December 9, 2016 #It's a Wonderful Railway - December 16, 2016 #Home for the Holidays - December 23, 2016 #The Island Song - December 30, 2016 #The Steam Games is the sixteenth and twenty-sixth episode. The twenty-sixth is the Steam Games compilation. #Thomas and the Really Useful Crew - February 3, 2017 - February 10, 2017 #Rumbling Rails - February 17, 2017 - March 10, 2017 #Sodor's Seven - March 17, 2017 - April 7, 2017 #Hugo and the Lost Lorry - April 14, 2017 #Percy and the Railway Circus - April 21, 2017 - April 28, 2017 #Belle & Flynn's Amazing Animal Roundup! - May 5, 2017 #Saving Henry - May 12, 2017 #The Return of Diesel - May 19, 2017 - June 23, 2017 #TCC's Top Ten - June 30, 2017 - July 14, 2017 #Thomas and the Super Station - July 21, 2017 - August 4, 2017 #Gordon the Little Engine - August 11, 2017 #Diesel's Journey Beyond Sodor - September 22, 2017 #Thomas, Toby and the Big Steel Run - September 29, 2017 - October 6, 2017 #Steelworks of Scares - October 13, 2017 - October 27, 2017 #Save the Steelworks - November 3, 2017 - November 17, 2017 #Thomas and the Great Rainstorm - August 18, 2017 - August 25, 2017 & November 20, 2017 #Hurricane Helps Out - December 1, 2017 #Connor's Windy Day - December 8, 2017 #An Unforgettable Christmas - December 15, 2017 #Thomas Saves Christmas - December 22, 2017 #Ride the Rails - December 29, 2017 #Thomas's Troublesome Truck Trouble - January 19, 2018 - February 9, 2018 #Belle to the Rescue - February 23, 2018 #Rockin' and Railin' - March 2, 2018 - March 9, 2018 #Spencer's Little Detour - March 16, 2018 #The Earl's Railway Show - March 23, 2018 - March 30, 2018 #The Earl's Railway Museum - April 6, 2018 - April 13, 2018 #Ryan's Branchline Trouble - July 6, 2018 #James Can't be Stopped - July 13, 2018 #Diesel, Percy and the Quarry Quarrel - July 20, 2018 #Big Galaxy! Big Adventures! - July 27, 2018 - August 3, 2018 & October 5, 2018 #Thomas and Nia Busy Racing Backwards - August 10, 2018 #Crashes and Cheese Caves - August 17, 2018 #Thomas and the Runaway Tiger - August 24, 2018 #Thomas and the Lost Temple - August 31, 2018 #Thomas's Tokyo Trouble - September 7, 2018 #Thomas Gets Spooked - September 14, 2018 #Emily and Nia's Excellent Adventure - September 21, 2018 #Thomas's Kenyan Safari - October 1, 2018 #Big Galaxy Big Adventures is the fifty-seventh and sixty-sixth episode. Category:Episodes